Horrifying News Report
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick is watching the TV one night when a news report catches his eye! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Horrifying News Report

"I love you." Jackie told Nick as she scooted under the covers.

"I love you more." He replied before placing a soft kiss on her mouth.

It was one of Nick's rare nights off and Jackie loved snuggling next to him in bed.

The family had enjoyed a fun day at the park together before going to a burger joint and then for ice cream, the kids had especially loved the ice cream.

Drifting off in Nick's arms was the perfect way to end the day for Jackie.

"Jacks wake up!" Nick said as he shook her rather forcefully.

Jackie wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep but she didn't think it'd been very long.

"What is it Nicky?" she asked as she forced her eyes open.

"Look at the TV." He instructed.

Jackie squinted to see, trying to adjust to the light.

There was a breaking news alert, the headline in big bold letters read: A Las Vegas Police Officer and a CSI have been shot-one fatality reported.

"Oh God." Jackie whispered as she looked at Nick.

Nick looked like he was going to vomit.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Nick immediately grabbed his cell phone, he didn't know who to call but he found himself dialing Catherine's number, why he chose her number he wasn't sure but he did it.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Catherine, I just heard on the news that a cop and a CSI have been shot, and that there was a fatality, what is going on?"

"Morgan got shot, she's going to be alright, the bullet hit her in the leg, she's in surgery now to remove it. She was working her case solo tonight and the cop that was with her, officer Adam Young was fatally shot, apparently the suspect returned to the scene and opened fire. Finn and I are heading to the hospital now, it will take us a bit to get there though because we are in Henderson because that's where our case is. The rest of the team is all heading to the hospital as well. Sara called and told me what happened, didn't she call you? She said she was going to."

"No, I haven't heard from Sara." Nick responded.

"I have never worked with Officer Young, have you?" Catherine asked.

"No, I've never heard of him, but I feel horrible for his friends and family." Nick told her.

"Me too." Catherine whole-heartedly agreed.

Just then Nick's phone started to buzz, he glanced at it, it was Sara.

"Hey Cath, Sara is calling me now, I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Ok Nicky, see you soon."

Nick took Sara's call and she relayed the same message that Catherine had just told him.

"What's going on?" Jackie asked worriedly once Nick was off the phone.

"Morgan got shot, she's going to be fine. The cop she was with was fatally shot, I've never worked with the cop before, I'd never heard of him. I'm heading to the hospital now." Nick told her.

"Ok, I'll call my mom and have her come watch the kids and then I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Alright." Nick said.

Nick made it to the hospital in record time but even so by the time he got there Morgan was out of surgery and although she was pretty out of it she was awake, her surgery had been a success.

Brass arrived a little after Nick did and he had good news, they had found the suspect and apprehended him.

Jackie got there about a half hour after Brass did.

The team visited Morgan for a bit and then moved into the waiting room so she could rest a bit.

While everyone was sitting in the waiting room they heard an agonizing wail. They all turned and saw a young woman, probably in her mid-twenties, they learned just a bit later that the poor woman was officer Young's wife, and she and officer Young had just welcomed their first child a few months ago, it broke everyone's heart.

Jackie had found herself in almost the same position as the young mother on several occasions, except that despite several close calls throughout the years Nick had always made it home, officer Young's widow hadn't been as lucky.

"We have to do something for her." Jackie whispered to Nick.

Nick nodded in immediate agreement.

Within moments Jackie had come up with a plan-a donation box for the young mother and now widow. It wouldn't make her heart heal but maybe at least it could take some of the financial hardship away.

Nick ran to his truck really quick to grab a small cardboard box that had been in there for quite sometime after Jackie had purchased something online and then had to go pick it up at the post office, she'd taken out the item and had left the box in there by mistake and the box had been in there so long he'd forgotten what she'd purchased in the first place, but now the box was going to come in handy. After retrieving it he cut a small hole in the top of it with his pocket knife so people could stick money into it.

With just the graveyard team alone, right there in the hospital, they immediately donated $300 and then Catherine and Jackie went to the crime lab and explained to everyone what they were doing and before long that $300 turned into well over $2000!

It made Jackie's heart swell, the Las Vegas law enforcement members were truly a family.

Everyone was glad that they were able to help officer Young's widow and everyone on the grave shift team was relieved and truly grateful that all of their team members were alive and well!

The End!


End file.
